Death Scouts
by Chase Mihael Keehl
Summary: Matt, Mello, Levi, and Erwin are part of a top secret, elite branch of the Survey Corps. They lead the Scouts on a perilous journey to the basement. The elite killing machines prove themselves and their bonds to each other and the world. Contains YAOI, DEATH, BLOOD, GORE, SEX, VIOLENCE, SPOILERS. Don't like it...Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is meant to have a story line, but I warn you...there will be a lot of sex. Not in every chapter, but frequent. I do not own ANY of the characters from Death Note or Attack on Titan. **

**Reviews motivate me to keep writing so if you don't review and you like it...well...I won't write anymore I guess. :P Anyway. Enjoy!**

Instructor Keith Shadis stood before the trainees of the 105th Training Battalion. He paced back and forth, watching the recruits stand at attention before him. Surrounding the battalion were members of the current Survey regiment, Garrison regiment and a few MP's. They watched and eyeballed the individuals. It was only the first day, but they were scouting for their respective divisions.

Directly behind the instructor, standing on the porch of the mess hall was four figures. To the far left was a young man wearing his brown jacket bearing the wings of freedom, signifying his affiliation with the Survey Regiment, he wore a striped t-shirt under it and blue jeans. His red hair covered his goggled eyes a bit. Matt had little care of the dress code and figured the jacket and the fact he was awake was enough. He watched the ground and remained silent.

Beside him was a slightly taller man wearing a long black cloak with the hood pulled up. The left side of his face was covered by a black plastic mask. His exposed eye was a piercing blue and a few golden locks stuck over his mask. Mello's expression as he scanned the battalion was one of disgust and anger. He was watching for mistakes.

Immediately next to him was a well-known soldier. He was the most elite member of the Survey corps. Levi was the Commander's most trusted associate. The short, dark haired man was a skilled fighter and promising leader. His expression was bone chillingly blank and his eyes were lifeless.

Finally stood Commander Erwin. His posture was nothing less than professional and his clothing and hair properly neat. He watched the recruits with a steady eye.

A young man from the survey crew approached the four men. The blonde placed his hand on the cloaked man's shoulder and whispered.

"Mello. Are you doing better today?"

Mello turned his head and simply whispered back, "Yes."

The instructor had been addressing the group and finally asked if any wanted to join the survey corps.

One particular young man in the first row raised his hand with an obnoxious vigor and gave a loud 'Yes Sir'

Mello's eyes snapped up and targeted the young arrogant prick.

"Why do you wish to do so?" Instructor Shadis asked.

"Because I'm a badass mother fucker and I want to kill some fucking Titans!" A few shouts of agreement rang throughout the battalion.

The redheaded man beside Mello looked up and flicked out his cigarette. He glanced at Mello who was gritting his teeth.

"Don't do it Mells." Armin pleaded.

"Let him go." The redhead spoke.

Mello stomped forward. His boots pounding through the dirt. He approached the arrogant little shit and got into his face.

"You think you're a badass mother? You think you have what it fucking takes to face a mother fucking Titan?"

"Yes sir!" The recruit shouted, his nose crinkling at the faint smell of something rotten.

"Have you ever been face to face with a Titan? Have you ever smelled the vile breath as is escaped its human murdering mouth?" Mello's words were venomous.

"No sir, But…"

"But what? You think you can handle anything that comes your way?!"

"Yes sir!"

Mello jerked his hood down and removed the half mask, revealing a very new, partially necrotic burn on his face. The puss laden mess spread down his neck under the cloak.

"Can you fucking handle this?!" Mello hissed.

The recruit jumped backward into another recruit.

"You know how I got this?" Mello stood up straight, the entire battalion staring at the wound.

"H-h-how?"

"I was fighting a Colossal. It let out the disgusting steam as I came at it. It melted my skin off. You know what I fucking did about it?!" Mello was now screaming

"N-No sir."

"I sliced its fucking nape, landed on my feet and killed two more titans. That's what I fucking did. Do you think you could do that you little piss ant?!"

The recruit said nothing, staring at the blackened flesh of Mello's face. Mello simply pulled his hood up and returned to Levi's side.

The instructor explained how arrogance would get you killed and addressed the recruits.

"Seriously?" Armin stared at his older brother.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Mello settled the mask back in place.

"It's infected." Levi grumbled.

"Well I was burned by that toxic steam, not exactly hygienic now is it?"

"It's disgusting and smells."

"Shove it up your ass Levi."

The redhead snorted and Mello responded with a glare, "Fuck off Matt."

"I was just thinking of what would be up Levi's ass later is all."

Erwin blushed, only slightly and Armin tried not to giggle. Mello pointed at Eren and told Armin to get back over there and he would talk to him later.

The four men entered the mess hall and sat at the officer's table. They were served dinner and they began to eat before the recruits came in. Matt scanned the room before making a comment.

"None of them look like they could hold their own."

"Not for our regiment anyway. Perhaps Garrison or the standard Survey Corps." Mello sighed.

"Remember, we aren't looking for specialty squads now. Just standards. We don't need more in our squad" Erwin said.

"It takes a twisted breed of human to do what we do." Levi watched the recruits.

Unknown to even the highest court or official these four men executed specific missions that were far too dangerous for standard or even special ops. They were the Death Scouts; Named by Erwin for the likelihood of their death on each mission. They gathered most of the intel on Titan dynamics and made specific movements during a mass operation that went unrecorded. Due to the recent revelation of traitors and shifters in the ranks they guarded their missions even tighter than before. The trust between these four men was unwavering.

Some of the recruits watched the officers as they ate. They whispered among themselves and Mello turned his head to hear better. The mask covered on eye and made his expression all the more frightening. Levi also turned his head. The two men had looks to kill and silence crawled through the room.

"You don't even try anymore do you?" Erwin sighed.

"I have never been a people person." Mello pushed his empty plate forward.

"How did you two even become an item? He has the personality of an angry dog." Erwin directed at Matt.

"Surprisingly enough he is quite loving and funny. He just takes work very serious." Matt smiled.

"He wasn't always a raging asshole. Neither was I. The life we lived made us this way." Levi said into his coffee cup.

"I guess it would. Just, I don't know…try to enjoy life a little? In our line of work we never know when we might die." Erwin sighed.

"I do enjoy my life. Very much so." Mello glanced at Matt.

A silence fell between the men as they looked at each other. Erwin smiled softly as he put his hand on Levi's thigh.

"It's been a tough few years since we all gathered back up hasn't it?" The commander sighed.

"Well, you were rather persuasive about coming out of retirement." Matt hummed.

Again the silence hit. Erwin looked at each one of the men. Mello and Levi had known each other the longest. They belonged to the same band of renegades long before Erwin found Levi. It was only a couple years later that Mello would be asked to join the Scouts by Levi. Matt had met Mello while Levi was in training and they hadn't parted since. The four men had become closer than brothers. Many times had they saved each other and mourned the losses of comrades together.

No one outside of their group knew the demons that corrupted their souls. Speculations were always made that they were hardened by the constant genocides around them while others figured they were broken souls.

The four men were the other's rocks. They had formed such a significant bond that words were pointless anymore. Entire missions could go by without a single sound. It was their connection that spoke anymore.

"Ready to head off to bed? We need to treat your burns." The redhead smiled.

"Yeah." Mello stood. "Have a good night you two."

The two men left and headed to their quarters. Mello didn't mean to be an asshole to the newbies he just didn't know any other way. Arrogant pieces of shit made him want to gut them for the world to see. Matt understood his ways and let him have a long leash, but if he crossed a line he would be reminded of what side he belonged on.

Matt put his arm around his lover and best friend as they walked down the hall. "My crazy son of a bitch."

"Fuck off."

Once they arrived to their room Mello removed his cloak and mask. "I will be happy when I don't have to wear this shit anymore."

"The doctors are afraid you could spread something. They don't know what that steam consists of." Matt sighed as he pulled out a box of medical supplies.

"I know. I just can't see out the one eye and it's annoying." Mello sat on his bed.

Matt carefully cleaned the burn and peeled away some of the dead flesh. If it hurt Mello at all he didn't show it. The burn spread down his neck and shoulder into his arm and ribs.

"The good news is all the fabric that was stuck in it seems to be gone now." The redhead smiled.

"That's good. Does it look like it's clearing up?"

"Actually it does. All the dead skin is off or ready to come off so it's actually healing."

"Good."

Matt pulled out a few bandages with the intent to cover the wounds so Mello could sleep.

"We'll get you finished up and head to bed okay?" He asked softly.

Mello grabbed him and kissed him again, deeper this time. A forceful passion took over him. He gripped red locks between his fingers and wouldn't let go. Matt's lips parted instinctually and he ravaged the willing mouth.

Matt pulled back, "Maybe we should wait."

"It's been over a damn week. I want you." Mello growled.

"Do you want to aggravate the burn?"

"Fuck the burn." He growled, biting down on the redhead's soft neck.

Matt let out a soft moan and decided to give up arguing. It had been a while and he needed it too. Carefully he lay back on the bed and tilted his head. The blonde's hot tongue made small circles across his skin. Mello was sure to be mindful of his side, keeping his weight on his right.

Slowly he worked his way down to his lover's waistband, "Besides, I need to reward you for taking care of me."

"No you don't I'd do whatever it took to keep you safe." Matt hummed, arching as Mello freed him from his pants.

Mello took Matt's cock into his mouth and lightly sucked. Green eyes gazed down at him. It felt amazing, but what was driving him wild was how sexy Mello looked with the wound. It was like a badge of courage spread across his face.

The blonde glanced up and hummed around Matt. The vibrations made the redhead moan.

"Quit teasing me. I need you Mells."

Mello pulled back and smiled, a ping of pain from the skin stretching around his face. "Impatient."

"I can't be patient when it comes to you."

Mello gave his cock a firm stroke and settled between his lover's thighs, "You asked for it"

He pushed in hard and fast, the dryness causing Matt to scream. The blonde gave him exactly what he wanted by hammering the tight confines surrounding him.

"Fuck! Mells!"

Matt arched and screamed, in solid bliss and agony. He bucked into the motions, writhing and needing more. Stroking in time with his motions, Mello never let up on his sexual assault. Matt was ready to black out, arching and losing all control.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" He screamed as he came into his lover's hand.

Mello slowed down, relishing the feeling of blood lubrication the tight confines. He always finished slow and passionately. Matt craved the tenderness that overcame the blonde just before his climax.

Blue eyes were soft as he leaned in for a delicate kiss. Matt carefully wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and rocked his hips in rhythm with the soft thrusts. In life Mello was so callous and hard, but in love he was soft and gentle. Even though Matt got off on the dirty rough sex, Mello never could.

As their tongues entwined in the lip lock their bodies moved as one. Finally Mello moaned into Matt's mouth, pushing in his hips and releasing deep inside of his lover.

Mello broke to kiss and looked into the half lidded green eyes beneath him, "Feel better?"

"You always know how to make me feel perfect." Matt whispered.

Carefully the pulled away and Mello grabbed a towel. He gently wiped Matt's stomach and his own body before discarding the cloth to the side.

"I'm going to take a shower before bed." Mello pulled a piece of dead flesh from his burn.

"Alright. I take it I am not allowed to join you again?"

"No. Not tonight." He said as he walked away.

Ever since the incident Mello wouldn't allow anyone to shower with or near him. It was a mystery to Matt as to why, but he didn't want to irritate the firecracker that was his boyfriend.

He shrugged and slipped into a pair of sleep pants and waited for Mello to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Short chapter. Giving a slight touch to the story. More to come. I promise.**

Mello went into the shower area and hurried to the very back stall. He glanced around to ensure no one was around and reached in to turn the water on. He laid the towel and his soap on the small table outside of the booth. Just as he was about to enter the stream of water Levi came into the room.

"Shit…" Mello said under his breath.

"Hey." Levi picked a booth one over from Mello.

Mello leaned against the wall of the stall, not going into the stream.

"What?" Levi glanced at him.

"Nothing."

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me get naked or something" Levi raised a brow.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm just going to head back to my room."

"You haven't showered."

"I know that…but now that you're here I don't feel like it is an appropriate time." Mello sighed.

"Okay, you have been acting fucking weird since you got that burn. Since when have you been shy to shower around others?"

Mello chewed his lip, "Since…since I got burned."

"Well you don't seem to have an issue being naked, so what is the problem?"

"Look it's nothing. I'll shower later."

"Mello, seriously…I'm your best friend. Tell me what the fuck is going on."

Mello closed his eyes for a moment, "Fine...Just watch."

The blonde stepped into the shower. The water struck his burn and a foul smell and violent plumes of steam shot off his burn.

Levi watched with his usual indifferent glare, "The water makes it steam like that?"

Mello's eyes were clenched shut in pain as he nodded. "I don't want anyone near me when it happens…" He took a step forward "So they don't get burned or whatever from this shit."

Levi took a step toward Mello and examined the burn, "It seems to have gotten better though. The black is fading to pink."

Mello looked at his shoulder, "I didn't notice that it had that affect. It hurts nearly as bad as my initial exposure."

"Maybe the chemicals in the steam are water reactive? So to flush it out you have to drown it so it boils out."

"Maybe…but I still don't want anyone close when it happens. I don't want anyone else suffering through this." Mello looked at his friend.

"Try it again." Levi pointed at the shower, "See if it heals more."

Mello stepped back in and sucked in a breath as the steam shot out again. Levi brought a handkerchief to his face and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

The blonde held his stand as long as he could before pulling away and panting for needed breath. Most of the blackened skin was gone and a dark red and pink scar sat in its place.

"You okay?" Levi asked, lowering the cloth.

"Yeah…peachy…" He huffed.

"Well finish your shower…I need to take mine and get some rest. We have field training demonstrations tomorrow."

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Mello gave a half smile.

"Yeah. Don't forget to talk to your brother tomorrow. He needs to prepare for the mission." Levi began to strip.

"Right…tomorrow after training I will."

The two men showered and Mello left first. He came into the bedroom where Matt was already passed out in bed.

"Idiot…" Mello chuckled as he pulled the covers over his lover. "But you're my idiot."

He rubbed a bit of the burn cream onto the scar, barely feeling any pain. His eyes trailed to a mirror, seeing his burned face.

His fingers trailed along the edges of the deformation, frowning at the marred skin.

"Wow. You really got the rest of the dead skin off." Matt stretched from the bed.

"Y-Yeah. Nothing a little water doesn't fix…right?"

"Come to bed Mells. You're still perfectly gorgeous to me."

Mello slipped into bed and relaxed against the pillows.

"Good night." Matt kissed his lips in a soft exchange.

"Good night."

The next morning the four men gathered on the porch of the mess hall after breakfast. They were adorned in their 3D maneuvering devices, watching the young recruits in formation.

"Today Commander Erwin and his men will be giving a demonstration on the capabilities of the 3D devices. Pay close attention to each movement they make and the skills they display. After the demo you will be fitted and shown individually how to use it. Balance training begins today." Instructor Shadis called out.

Matt put out his cigarette and sighed, "Well…Let's head to the forest."

Levi led the way into the trees and the instructor guided the recruits to the different points of the course. Several mock Titans lined the alley of trees, varying in height. None of the four men spoke a word as the loud horn sounded to begin.

All four shot into the air with ease, leaping and projecting through the trees. The first Titan was in view and Matt swung a large angle from his course and drew his swords. Quickly the chunk of material that represented the nape fell to the ground. Erwin shot ahead and did a long sweeping curve to eliminate two in succession. Mello and Levi flipped over each other before making a sharp angle back in to the opening using one sword each to tear at one Titan.

The recruits all watched in amazement. Aside from the occasional eye motion there was no communication among the men in the air.

A large mock Titan popped up from the dead leaves on the ground and Matt spun in midair, redirecting his balance and slid gracefully across the ground, cutting out the Achilles tendon of each leg before launching back up. Erwin swooped in and slashed across the eyes as Levi took out the nape.

Mello stood on a tree branch and watched as a new obstacle to the course arose. A massive colossal mock up rose from the ground. All four men shot toward it. Mello reached it first and as he angled into the neck a cloud of steam shot from it, forcing him to avert his rout and spin backwards.

Levi swung up next to him and glanced at him. Mello nodded and the both went into a spinning motion rolling across the barely visible nape and dropping the chunk before swinging back down, between the mock's legs and sliding through the grass and leaves.

Mello's scar was steaming violently as he panted. The demonstration was over and the recruits watched the four on the ground.

Matt blinked as his lover was steaming and his eyes were locked shut.

"Mello?" Erwin took a step, but Levi stopped him.

The last of the steam wafted away and Mello rolled his shoulders, "I'm fine."

"What the fuck was that?" Matt glared.

"A shitty chemical reaction." Mello scoffed, "Now let's head back in. I need to talk to Armin."

He fired off his maneuvering device and rocketed through the trees. Everyone watched as he took off before the other three joined.

Shadis barked orders at recruits and they headed in their own direction. Mello made it back to the starting point and quickly walked back to the barracks.

"Mello! You want to tell me what the fuck just happened?" Matt caught up to him.

"I'm not sure. Water makes the burn steam like hell. I thought since it was nearly healed that would stop….I guess I was wrong."

"It smelled as bad as the Colossal did the day you got burned."

"Fucking thank you. I didn't realize that, Captain fucking obvious." Mello nearly spit at him.

The blonde pushed his way into the Survey corps stay rooms, "ARMIN!"

The younger blonde shot out of one of the rooms, "What?"

Mello stopped and took a breath, "I need to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Even though I have almost no readers I am continuing this story so the plot bunny dies. I want to sleep at night dang it. There is a lemon in this chapter and I own nothing. Don't like it Don't read it.**

"About what?" Armin asked, his face wrinkling at the linger smell of his brother's burn.

Mello looked around and saw Armin's boyfriend, Eren coming out of the room. "Office. We can talk there. Follow me."

Matt, Mello and Armin entered the simple office. Mello kicked his feet up onto his desk as he sat down.

"Now that eavesdropping ears are out of the way. Commander Erwin has been impressed with your tactical reactionary skills as well as your ability to motivate those around you. When this training battalion completes their course…you will acquire your own squad." The older brother nibbled on chocolate from his desk as he spoke.

"What?"

"You heard me pipsqueak. Erwin thinks you have potential. You are to begin training with the four of us immediately."

Matt sucked on a cigarette in the corner, looking out a window at the trainees below. "Maybe someone more in touch with their kind can work with them better than we can."

"What does that mean?" Armin looked at the redhead.

"You will come to learn soon enough. We wanted to tell you in private because I don't want Jaeger getting all pissed off. You can tell him if you choose. He will find out eventually anyway." Armin's brother sat up.

"But why me?" Armin looked dazed.

"Eren is a fucking Titan…Mikasa is so far up Eren's ass that she would jeopardize a mission to save him. You are smarter than that. You don't let emotions dictate your actions. You're passionate but not stupid. You are also closer to them than any of us. Matt and I can't lead a squad."

"You're the most elite warriors in all of mankind. The fuck can't you lead a squad?!" Armin was glaring at his sibling.

"You know I can't answer that. Have I ever been able to discuss my job with you?"

Matt put his hand on Mello's shoulder, "Take the promotion with gratitude, not questions. Prepare for further training and say thank you."

Armin stood up and nodded, "Right…I'm sorry. Thank you for the news. I will report for training in the morning."

The younger blonde turned to leave.

"Armin…" Mello said quietly.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I love you and our parents would be proud."

Armin shook with an almost anger, "No, they were proud of you."

Mello lost his composure, "Rebel turned mercenary?! They weren't proud of me! They babied your pathetic ass as I watched from the fucking shadows! I left home to find a better fucking life and instead I'm here, a fucking grunt saving the most ungrateful species on Earth!"

Armin ran out and Matt grabbed Mello's shoulder to keep him calm.

"He doesn't understand." Matt whispered. "Only you and Levi and the others in the group back then get it. You were fighting for a greater good and were labeled as renegades."

"Mankind will never know our sacrifices, Matt. We branded Levi a traitor when he went with Erwin and I did the same thing. We all knew the military was crooked as fuck and they weren't serving the public like we were, but we went anyway."

"I know. Use your position to make the best of it. You've made a name for yourself, as private as it is. You're making a difference." Matt kissed Mello's cheek.

"No one knows who we really are. You, me, Levi, all in secret names and lives. One day we will cross the rebellion and then what? Slaughter our own?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Green eyes closed in remembrance.

"Erwin was discussing another mission like that. Possibly next week." Mello rested his cheek against his lover.

"Just us two?"

"No… Levi too. Erwin won't dirty his hands on this one."

"It will be fine. We know why we do it. It has to be this way."

"I know…I just miss sleeping soundly at night." Mello stood up. "Let's go."

The two men entered the mess hall and sat at their special officers' table. After a few silent minutes Erwin and Levi joined them.

Lunch was served and they ate in absolute silence. Recruits and members of the brigades entered and began eating in their noisy chatter filled way.

Levi looked over the large group; he seemed to analyze the crowd. Mello caught him searching and turned to look as well.

"How many of them…" Matt whispered.

Erwin set his fork down, "No one knows but them."

"Next week?" Mello whispered.

"Yes." Levi wiped his mouth carefully.

"Armin isn't to be involved right?"

"Just us." Levi assured him.

"Fine."

The four men stood and exited the building heading to the training grounds. They spent several hours careening through the trees, attacking mock titans and working on their timing.

As night fell they finished and walked back to their barracks. Silence was all that was shared. Mello and Matt went to their quarters, leaving Levi and Erwin in the dark.

"How many lives can a man take before he shatters?" Erwin watched the other half of his team leave.

"We may find out one day." Levi answered.

They looked at each other and sighed, turning to head to the showers. Erwin suggested they share a shower in his private quarters instead of going with the general population. Levi agreed and soon they were nude and waiting for the water to heat up.

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi and kissed the back of his neck. A shiver was the only response to his actions. They entered the steaming shower stall and Levi turned around, pinning Erwin to the wall. Heated lips captured his commander's. There was a level of desperateness behind the affection.

The water showered down onto them, furthering the sensual contact between them. The dark haired man dropped to his knees and gripped Erwin's cock tightly. He stroked as he kissed up and down the hardened shaft.

Erwin moaned and rolled his hips. His eyes watched Levi as he continued his ministrations. The captain began sucking on the tip, eyes closed and hair soaked. Commander Smith was enthralled with this man; he had been from their first meeting. Something about him radiated danger and passion. His loyalty was unwaivering and his dedication was potent.

Levi was sucking in his entire length, glancing up at his love. Their eyes locked and Levi's teeth dragged across heated flesh. Finally Erwin urged him up and pushed him against the opposite wall.

"What about you makes me so obsessed?" Erwin asked.

Levi didn't answer. A moan travelled past his lips and Erwin slid two fingers into his tight confines. The commander always took care to prep the smaller man before sex. The larger of the two was gifted in girth and never wanted to inflict pain on his counterpart.

Moments passed and Levi lifted his leg into Eriwn's grasp. Soon the muffled cries of pleasure were caught in Levi's hand as Erwin pushed into him. The stretch always seemed to threaten to rip him apart, but would immediately fall victim to pleasure.

Levi's wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, coaxing him to proceed with a passionate kiss. A rhythm ensued as the two remained interlocked. Levi was panting, moaning and whispering Erwin's name shamelessly into his ear. Never loud enough for a potential passerby, but enough to make the taller man shiver.

Moments stretched into infinity before Erwin reached between them and milked Levi to his orgasm. Tightening walls tore his own from him. They kissed one last, soft time and parted. Wordlessly they showered and toweled off before heading to bed.

In another section of the barracks Armin was panting, lying next to a sleeping Eren Jaeger. They had their own fun, but it wasn't enough to distract the young blonde from the conversation with his brother. What kind of a leader would he be and why was Mello so angry at the world? Mello left of his own freewill didn't he? Armin laid awake, staring at the ceiling. The sound of sleeping men in the bunks around him only made him aware of his own mortality. He was human and some of the people around him were other than that. The man beside him was one of the shifters. He loved him, but feared him.

At some point the world made sense to him, then in a flash of Titan teeth and nightmares nothing was right. Armin needed to sort his mind out, but now he just wanted sleep to overtake him.


End file.
